The present invention concerns a hollow chambered drawer side slide for a drawer in which a hollow chambered drawer side slide is produced from a metal material, especially sheet metal. The sheet metal is bent in corresponding contours to form the side walls, respectively, and the back wall of the drawer.
It has been shown that with the production of this type of hollow chambered drawer side slide, great stability with small sheet metal thickness is desired in order to keep the total drawer weight down, but yet, to attain an optimal stability and sturdiness.